1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of generating liquidphobic surfaces, and surfaces prepared by these methods. The methods include generating sub-micron-structured surfaces and coating these surfaces with a liquidphobic coating, such as a hydrophobic coating.
2. Background of the Invention
Optically transparent or semi-transparent materials (e.g., lenses, glasses, goggles, etc.), as well as reflective or retroreflective materials, often fail to achieve optimal performance when the surface of such materials is stained or fouled by externally applied contaminants such as fluids (including biological fluids) or dirt. Fouling of such surfaces reduces the transmissive and/or reflective properties of these materials. Therefore, use of such materials in environments where fouling can occur, for example, in “dirty” environments (e.g., industrial applications, rain, high humidity) or in the body (or in contact with bodily fluids, e.g., during surgical procedures) is greatly impeded by the loss of their reflective or transmissive characteristics.